In deinem Herzen
by micado
Summary: OneShot. Tess und Nick in Argentinien.


**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Mcleods Töchter sind das Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation und Southern Star. Diese Geschichte wurde nur zum Spaß geschrieben!

Read, Enjoy and Review ;-)

„Puh, bin ich erledigt!" stöhnend ließ Tess sich auf das Sofa fallen. Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt ein Sofa, dachte sie zufrieden. „Was denn? Von dem bisschen Kartons schleppen?" lachte Nick und setzte sich neben sie. „Ha, ha, ha!" Tess kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass der Tag auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war.

Heute waren sie endlich in ihre Wohnung in Buenos Aires eingezogen, nachdem sie die letzten zwei Wochen im Hotel verbracht hatten. Daher hatten sie den ganzen Tag damit verbracht Möbel zu verrücken, Kartons auszupacken und Bilder aufzuhängen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete Tess ein Foto auf der Fensterbank. In Drover's Run war es jetzt Mitten in der Nacht. Sie war zwar erst seit knapp zwei Wochen in Argentinien, doch es kam ihr vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit seit sie Drover's verlassen hatte. Was tagsüber dort wohl alles geschehen war? Hoffentlich hatte sich die Sache mit Regan endgültig erledigt und alles konnte wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen. Hoffentlich war mit den trächtigen Alpacas alles in Ordnung. Sie musste unbedingt gleich noch ihre E-Mails checken.

Nick war ihrem Blick gefolgt: „Alles okay?" Er zog sie fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Auf Drover's ist alles in Ordnung. Stevie hat das im Griff. Ganz sicher."

„Ich weiß…"sehr überzeugt klang sie allerdings nicht.

Nick wusste wie sehr sie die Farm, ihre Freunde und Familie vermisste. Stevie war eine fähige Verwalterin und Tess war das auch klar. Wenn sie ihr nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen würde, hätte sie ihr die Leitung von Drover's nie übertragen.

Nick war unendlich glücklich darüber, dass sie beide zusammen in Argentinien waren und über die Chancen, die sich ihnen hier boten. Aber ihm war auch bewusst, dass es Tess nicht leicht gefallen war, die Farm zu verlassen. Ihre Freunde und ihr Zuhause bedeuteten ihr sehr viel. Aufgrund der vielen Schicksalsschläge, die sie schon erleiden musste, hatte sie schon immer große Verlustängste gehabt. Doch in ihrer optimistischen und fröhlichen Art, hatte Tess den Aufenthalt in Argentinien bis jetzt als ein großes Abenteuer angesehen.

Mittlerweile hatte Tess einen weiteren Karton geöffnet und zog ein Album heraus.

„Hey, ich hatte mich schon gewundert wo es abgeblieben ist" Sie legte das Album auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihnen und schlug es auf. Jetzt erkannte Nick das Fotoalbum, das sie von Stevie, Jodi und Kate bekommen hatte.

Das erste Foto zeigte Claire, Tess, Meg, Becky und Jodi. Es war aufgenommen worden kurz nachdem Claire die Arbeiter entlassen hatte und die Frauen beschlossen hatten, die Farm alleine zu führen. _Was für Zeiten das noch waren! Damals wollte sie eigentlich nur das Geld für das Café und Drover's dann so schnell wie möglich wieder verlassen. Das ist_ _schon so_ _lange her_, dachte Tess.

„Ihr wart eine verrückte Truppe!" grinste Nick.

„Gar nicht! Immerhin sind wir nicht Pleite gegangen", verteidigte sich Tess.

„Aber der halbe Bezirk hat damit gerechnet. Ich hab allerdings immer an euch geglaubt" fügte er schnell hinzu, da Tess ihn gespielt böse anschaute.

„Ich hatte damals keine Ahnung und wollte nur so schnell wie möglich mein Geld, um damit das Café zu eröffnen" gab sie schließlich zu.

„Zum Glück bist du geblieben" war Nicks Erwiederung.

Auf den nächsten Seiten folgten weitere Fotos aus Tess' erster Zeit auf Drover's. Tess und Madonna, Tess, total stolz, mit den Stiefeln, die sie von Claire bekommen hat und Tess auf Oscar, mit äußerst unsicherem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann kam ein Foto von Jodi's 18. Geburtstag. Sie mussten beide lachen.

„Was ein Abend!"

„Tja, so ist sie unsere Jodi, aber sie ist viel verantwortungsbewusster geworden."

„Stimmt, beim CFS hat sie gute Arbeit geleistet"

„Ein bisschen ist sie wie eine kleine Schwester. Jedenfalls gibt es mit ihr immer was zu lachen!"

Sie blätterten weiter und sahen Bilder von Tess, umgeben von ihrem Industrie-Hanf und Aufnahmen von den Alpacas. Beim Gedanken an das Desaster mit dem Hanf stöhnte Tess gequält.

„Claire war gar nicht begeistert. Weder vom Hanf, noch von den Alpacas. Aber wer kann schon ahnen, dass die gestohlen sind!"

„Du und deine verrückten Ideen", meinte Nick und küsste sie liebevoll.

Das nächste Foto zeigte Alex, Nick, Craig, Jake und Terry beim der Stripshow in Gungellan. Tess musste wieder lachen. „Das war so mutig von dir und du warst einfach toll!"

„Ich weiß…." Nick grinste.

Dann kam ein Foto von Tess, Nick und den Anfängen ihres Bio-Weizens.

„Hey, das war der Beginn unseres längerfristigen Projekts´", bemerkte Nick und schaute seine Frau an.

Tess blickte ihm in die Augen. Hier verstanden sie sich ohne Worte. Was für ein Wunder, dass sie nach all den Katastrophen, Missverständnissen, Verletzungen und Zurückweisungen doch noch zueinander gefunden hatten. Und das würde hoffentlich noch lange Zeit so bleiben.

Es folgten weitere Fotos von Meg, Dave, Claire und Alex mit ihrem Pferdegeschäft, Becky nach dem Jungfarmerwettbewerb.

„Ich bin froh, dass Becky damals den Fairnesspreis bekommen hat. Sie hatte diese Chance wirklich verdient!" meinte Tess.

Und schließlich Charlotte, in allen Lebenslagen. In der Wiege, mit Claire auf der Veranda, mit Meg in der Küche, auf dem Pony, das Alex ihr zum ersten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, mit Tess bei den Alpacas.

„Ich vermisse sie jetzt schon schrecklich. Wie soll ich das nur 6 Monate aushalten?" fragte Tess.

„Wir können sie ja einladen. Es würde ihr hier sicherlich gefallen" antwortete Nick.

„Auf jeden Fall!" Davon war Tess überzeugt. „Nur dann wäre Peter auch da."

„Für Charlotte werden wir damit auch fertig" entgegnete Nick.

Auf der nächsten Seite waenr ein Foto von Alex, Claire und Charlotte und eins von Claire und Tess. _Oh Claire_, dachte Tess, _es gibt tausend Sachen, die ich dir gerne erzählen würde, so_ _viele Sachen, bei denen ich dich gerne dabei gehabt hätte. _Auch Nick betrachtete das Foto nachdenklich. Wenn er daran dachte, dass Tess auch mit im Auto gesessen hatte, lief ihm ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Die nächsten Fotos zeigten fast alle Stevie, Tess, Jodi und Kate bei der Arbeit auf der Farm, in der Küche, auf der Veranda oder alle ihre Freunde beim Grillen. Es waren auch Fotos von ihrer Fahrt zum Jungfern und Junggesellenball dabei. Beim Gedanken an diesen Tag lachten sie bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Obwohl sie es damals anders empfunden hatten, kam es ihnen Rückblickend doch ziemlich lustig vor.

_Wie sich die Zeiten doch ändern. Am Anfang hab ich Stevie für eine Diebin und Lügnerin gehalten und nun vertraue ich ihr die Leitung von Drover's Run an und sie ist eine der besten_ _und wichtigsten_ _Freunde die ich habe_, überlegte Tess.

Auch von Jasmine und Regan waren einige Fotos dabei. _Tja, scheint als hätte ich doch noch ein paar Verwandte. Hoffentlich ist Jasmine wieder glücklich in ihrem Leben. Und Regan, nun ja das _istr_ ein Kapitel für sich. Manche Sachen sind wirklich schwer zu verstehen…_

„Wahrscheinlich hat Steve das Album gemacht, bevor Regan sich den Wildtierkorridor unter den Nagel reißen wollte." War Nicks einziger Kommentar zu dem Bild.

Auf den nächsten Seiten kamen noch einige Fotos von ihrer Hochzeit, Meg und Terry vor dem Truck-Stop und ein paar von den Fotos für den Kalender von der Feuerwehr.

Die letzten Seiten waren gefüllt mit Fotos aus der Zeit kurz vor ihrer Abreise. Es schien als hätte Stevie den Fotoapparat nur noch zum Schlafen zur Seite gelegt, da sie wirklich alles dokumentiert hatte, inklusive Jodi und Kate beim Zähneputzen.

Das allerletzte Foto zeigte das Haupthaus von Drovers'Run. Es musste morgens kurz nach Sonnenaufgang aufgenommen worden sein, denn der Himmel leuchtete noch in verschiedenen gelb und orange Tönen. _Der Sonnenaufgang über Buenos Aires ist nicht_ _schlecht, aber auf den über Drover's Run kommt er nicht heran. Das ist das Schönste was ich_ _je gesehen habe_, dachte Tess.

Tess schlug das Fotoalbum zu und schloss die Augen: „Ich kann Drover's Run in allen Einzelheiten vor mir sehen. Das Haus, die Badewanne, das Windrad, die Weiden…"Sie lächelte und öffnete die Augen wieder. „Aber trotzdem bin ich froh hier zu sein. Bei dir" Nick küsste sie zärtlich. „Drover's Run ist dein Zuhause. Es ist und wird immer ein Teil von dir sei. Daher wirst du es auch nie vergessen. Du hast es für immer in deinem Herzen"


End file.
